When a communication is initiated between a sending device and a receiving device (e.g., a calling party and a called party), caller identification (“callerID”) information is sometimes displayed to assist users of the respective devices in identifying parties to the communication. Generally speaking, the calling party accesses a local directory such as a contact list, locates information that relates to a party being called or otherwise communicated with, and displays the information on a visual display. The called party, meanwhile, generally executes a similar process to match a phone number or other contact information exposed during a communication with a calling party, and displays information for a user to identify a calling party, a sending party, or the like.
Generally speaking, the information displayed at the calling and/or called devices (or sending and/or receiving devices) can be based on information stored in a local data storage location. Some technologies support using remote contact lists, or the like, but these technologies can be confusing for users and/or can cause latency and/or other performance issues during queries. For example, if a user is outside of work, the lookups or queries performed to access data relating to a calling party may cause latency and/or performance issues, while if the user is not working this lookup or query may not be needed or desired.